Everything's Wrong
by A terrible Beauty
Summary: Turn left. was the last thing Rory said to him before the accident. I love you. was the last thing she heard before they crashed. Teach Me Tonight a unique version no one has ever done before. better on the inside
1. Everything's Wrong

A/N: Okay I came up with this idea in the car; I had no pen, no paper. The funny thing about this is that when I have an idea and I don't write it down my fingers start to twitch and my little brother looks over at me and he's like "Lauren why are your hands twitching?" So as soon as I got home I wrote down everything so I wouldn't forget when I went to bed. This is it. It could be a one-shot or not, all depends on what you guys want. **I hope this is a unique idea because I have never seen it done before, please tell me if it has been!! Read and Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Chapter 1? Everything's Wrong

"So if we go straight it would bring us back to Luke's, right?" Jess asked looking over at Rory. _God she looks gorgeous,_ He thought to himself looking back to the road.

"Good sense of direction." She said back smiling.

"I did promise to study if you came on this ice cream run with me." He didn't take his eyes off of the road in front of him. "…….Or we could turn left and drive around in circles for awhile." Jess smirked.

Without any hesitation "Turn left." Rory answered.

"As you wish." He replied looking back at Rory, she was staring out her window.

Guns of Brixton came on by The Clash; Jess turned the volume up and bopped his head with the music. They sat in silence, not awkward, no tension, just a comfortable silence. When the song ended they came to a red light at an intersection, Jess turned to face Rory.

"Do you love him?" He asked.

Rory couldn't move, couldn't breath, she had just been thinking about _him_ and how to tell _him_ she wanted out. Rory had finally realized she didn't want to be with Dean. Whenever she was around him she felt _obligated _to love him, when she was around Jess she loved him without even trying, she felt excitement never knowing what he was going to do next. But she could never tell Jess that.

"If you don't want to talk about it, don't. I won't force you." He said as the light turned green.

Rory faced him and opened her mouth to say something, anything. Confess to how much she loved him, how whenever she kisses Dean she thinks of him, that he's part of the reason she _absolutely needs_ her coffee fix in the morning, that whenever she goes to Luke's she has to check her reflection in store windows at least three times before walking in, how she dreams of waking up next to him, and how she wishes they could grow old together.

But then she saw the blinding head lights coming through the side window. _Talk! You know you can, say something!! Tell him what's coming!!!!!_ The lights got closer and closer, there was nothing she could do to stop it, he saw it too late. Jess looked at her with pleading eyes as she reached for his hand.

"I love you." That was the last thing she heard before the deafening sound of smashing glass, screeching tires, and crushing metal filled her ears then everything went black.

xxXXxxXXxx

When Rory came to she realized she was still in the car. The ambulance hadn't arrived yet, neither had the cops. She looked around a saw Jess next to her his head leaning back on the seat blood seeping into the fabric, their hands still enlaced together.

"Oh God, Jess wake up." Tears welled up in her eyes, she took her other hand and grasped his shoulder, there were cuts on her hands but she didn't care.

"Please, Jess." She started sobbing shaking his shoulder harder. "Please." Rory pleaded as she took his face in her hand, never letting go of his hand.

"I need you. You have to wake up. I love you." Hot tears caressed her cheeks and met at her chin, her voice grew fainter with every word she spoke.

The blue and red lights illuminated his pale face. The paramedics got them both out of the car, they put Jess on a stretcher but Rory wouldn't let go of his hand. She refused.

"Ma'am we need to get you both to a hospital right away." An older man said to her.

"No! I can't let go, I won't!!" Rory yelled. "Jess wake up!! I'm so sorry, just wake up! I need you." Rory collapsed to the ground, finally letting go of his hand. The man put Jess into the ambulance and drove away, the sound of the sirens growing fainter and fainter along with Rory's hope.

"Everything's wrong! This wasn't supposed to happen!" She cried out. One of the women paramedics gave her a hand to take, and she helped Rory into a stretcher.

The whole ride to the hospital Rory had her head in her hands crying hysterical.

"Is he going to be okay?! I need to know….." Rory said looking up at the woman through blurred tears.

"I need to know." She repeated faintly, wringing her hands in her lap. Blood was on her clothes and on her hands, she couldn't tell if it was her own or Jess'. The woman gave Rory a sympathetic look but didn't answer her. _That must mean something bad. He's dead. No, he can't be dead, oh God I just need to know he's okay._

A splitting pain went through her head, her hand shot up to the space above her eyebrow and felt something hard. _Glass, oh well that's nice! I guess it's worse than I thought._

They arrived at the hospital and they rushed her into the entrance. There were doctors every where and people rushing around it made her dizzy, everything was happening to fast. Sarcasm, magic tricks, studying, ice cream, _cones,_ futures, confessions, head lights, blank spaces, blood, breakdowns.

Everything after that point was a blur, the questions the doctors asked were answered, the medication they gave her she took, and they told Rory the medicine would make her sleepy. Her eyes started to close but she fought the urge to go under the medications spell, she needed to stay awake in case there was news on Jess. She had put up a good fight but within an hour she was falling into a troubled oblivion of sleep.

A/N: I hope you guys liked that!!! It turned out to be an actual story not a one-shot; I guess that's a good thing. Review because I want to know how to improve and it makes me feel tickled pink!!!!!!


	2. No Choices, Just Destiny

A/N: I very happy that everyone liked my first chapter, there were no flamers!!!! I think it's my best story so far and I'm very proud of it!! Here's the next chapter and I hope it lives up to the first one!!!! Thoughts are in _italics_ as usual!! And don't forget to R&R because my loyal reviewers are amazing to me!!!!

Chapter 2: No Choices, Just Destiny

Rory never wanted to wake up. Waking up meant facing all the things she didn't want to face, seeing things she didn't want to see, and hearing things she will most defiantly did not want to hear. But she had no control over what her mind did as much as she had over life and death.

To her dismay she heard distant voices and her eyes fluttered open and shut. _No, stay shut don't wake up, stay asleep. _She tried coaxing her eyes back into the bleak oblivion, but failed.

Voices filled her ears and shadows of people haunted her eyes. Rory couldn't put the voices with the faces and the faces with the names. But once she was conscious for a couple of minutes everything started coming back to her, the gruff voice belonged to Luke the closet thing she had to a father, the tall boy with the soft spoken voice was to Rory's displeasure Dean, the slight laugh coming from her bedside was her mother's.

"Hey kiddo. You finally decided to wake up?" Lorelei said fluffing Rory's hair and smiling.

"How long has it been?" Rory couldn't help but ask grimly.

"About three days. The doctors said that the medication they gave you shouldn't have lasted that long though. It scared us." Lorelei said looking at Dean and Luke.

"Well maybe I didn't want to wake up." She told her mother.

Lorelei gave her a worried look. "Rory, are you okay?"

"Mom I just need to know he's okay." Tears welled up in her eyes.

Lorelei shook her head "He hasn't woken up yet. Not since the accident."

Dean interfered "Um…..Lorelei, can I….talk to her? Alone."

"Sure." She and Luke walked out discussing things quiet enough so Rory couldn't hear. The door shut with a loud _clunk_, like it was sealing her fate.

"I'm so happy your okay." Dean said sitting down on her bed next to her. He placed his hand on her bandaged one.

"Dean, I can't, this, us, me." Rory tried to find the right words to explain what she was feeling but it was hard.

"What are you talking about?" He looked confused.

"I don't know how to put it. It's hard for me to say this, but I can't do this anymore, us. It's Jess; I can't keep dragging your heart all over town. I've lost it, what I felt before, before-"

"Him." Dean finished for her. "Before he came everything was great! We loved each other, remember that? What happened to that Ror?" He sounded desperate.

Words poured out of Rory's mouth in a hurry, but Dean only heard a select few words something about obligation, not wanting to but doing it anyway, feelings of guilt, love and now despair.

He felt bad for her and didn't want to make it harder than it had to be. Dean got the point he wasn't stupid, so she could stop her rant of explanation.

"Rory-" He tried to cut in but she kept going.

"Dean, I'm sorry. For everything I don't want to be this person, this jerk that I can't help but be. I'm just so sorry." Tears were streaming down her face she tried to wipe them away with her arm quickly.

"Rory, its okay I get it there's something between you and Jess that just wasn't with us. I saw it, Luke and Lorelei saw it, for God sakes Rory the whole town saw it! It was about time you guys took the blind fold off." Dean said shaking his head standing up clearly upset.

But before walking out he kissed Rory's forehead and wiped her cheeks free of tears.

"Just don't forget, I'm always here for you." He said and walked out the door.

Rory was left in the large room all alone to think about what she had just done, and how badly it made her feel.

_You know what? Maybe it would be better if I just didn't talk, 'cause every time I open my mouth something horrible comes out, a lot less people would get hurt if I just shut my trap. _Rory promised herself never to talk again unless she really, _really _needed to.

Her roommate started into an intense fit of coughing from behind the curtain, Rory slammed her head into the pillow closing it around her ears to block out the noise and sobbed.

xxXXxxXXxx

In the dark room there were many large machines, but no roommate, the shades were closed and the atmosphere was grim. Rory sat on a chair next to the bed her good hand on top of his.

_Beep. Click. Hiss. _

That's all Rory had been hearing for the past hour and the shallow breaths coming from Jess.

_Beep. Click. Hiss._

It was enough to drive anyone insane, but she was determined to stay until he woke up. Rory didn't care if it took forever, she would wait.

It had been a week since the accident and she had been home for about three days now. Everyone still treated her the same and she liked that, but somehow she felt different than everybody else, like something was setting her apart from them. Maybe it was the guilt, the bruises on her body, or what she had seen that night. What she had gone through would scar her forever not just physically but mentally as well. Rory decided all of those things put together were what was making her feel that way.

xxXXxxXXxx

Jess' eyes opened and closed, and opened again, but they stayed open this time. He looked around the foreign room with a confused face. _Where am I?_ He thought. There was a girl sitting at his bed side who he didn't know, she was pretty with sparkling blue eyes Jess decided to ask her.

"Where am I?" Jess asked, his voice sounded hoarse but he could still talk.

The girl jumped at the sound of his voice and looked at him with a worried expression on her face.

"Jess! Thank God you're okay!" The girl said throwing her arms around him and kissing him on the cheek her expression changed from worry to joy in record time.

"Um…….not to be rude or anything but who are you?" Jess asked scrunching his eyebrows together and leaned back into the pillow trying to think of who this girl was, and how he could possibly know her.

A/N: Cliff-hanger, boy oh boy!!!!! Well, now you know he's not dead (not yet at least) tee hee!!! **Please review **because it makes me happy, and you want to make me happy don't you?


End file.
